Harry Potter: The path of the Ligth
by Lord Beajor
Summary: a Harry/Fleur story based in KNOWLEDGE IS POWER. Enjoy....edited and re-posted. Looking for beta readers!


I do not own Harry Potter

Author's Note:

Story based in Knowledge is power, but with several diferences. Main differences:

*Harry's parents are alive.

*Neville's parents are also alive.

*Ignotus Peverell is Harry's ancestor. So the cloak belongs to James Potter.

*Slight change in the prophecy, meaning deleting the part which says; "and the dark lord shall mark him as his equal" creating a sense of possibilitie instead of a sure thing. This only means that Dumbledore is not sure who the chosen one is, of course as Neville is BWL he thinks that there is a high chance that Neville might be the chosen one.

Chapter 1: Enter Diagon Alley

"Harry, wake up!!" Lily Potter said to his oldest son.

"Coming" said a sleepy Harry Potter. He reluctantly walk to the bathroom to get a shower; it was still too early in the morning to go shopping he thought; ten minutes later and he was already dress and helping his mother with the breakfast.

Today was a very special day for Harry according to his parents, it was the day when they were going to take him to diagon alley to buy the things neccesary for his first year at Hogwarts school of whitchcraft and wizardry, the most prestigious school for learning magic in Europe. It was seen as a great honour in Wizarding society to be accepted to said school, but Harry didn't see it. As far as he could tell, nearly every magical child in Great Britain who was able to wield magic, even in the slightest, was accepted. Regardless, he still was excited because he was finally able to get a wand of his own. He still remembered having to take his parents wands when he wanted to practice magic. He started by reading books from his family library at a very young age, and after reading several books he was completly fascinated with the that one could accomplish with magic. His mother was very proud of him for proving to have a great thirst for knowledge at souch a young age, even though Harry was the perfect mix between his parents, a thirst for knowledge and the live for pranks, that's why James wasn't worried about his son turning into a bookworm.

"Harry…" His mother said interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes mum?" Harry gave her his biggest kid smile which made her smiled warmly.

"After we're done cooking, we're going to eat without the rest, and leave early. The earlier we leave the better." His mum said while they were putting the finishing touches on the food.

Harry had to admit, his mother was a smart, strict, kind, loving, fun, outgoing witch, everything you ever desired for a mother. She loved to read, and was very proud of him for his reading was not a big quidditch fan but enjoyed watching her family play.

After they finished their breakfast, the two had left the moment the rest of the family started to come downstairs to eat breakfast.

Harry loved hanging out with his mum. You could have said he was a momma's boy. Which he would openly admit he he loved his father, he loved his mother more then his father. The first thing his mother and him had done in Diagon Alley was go to Gringrotts to open his trust fund with 800,000 galleons, this was a tradition in most purebloods families, it served to teach their children to properly spend their money, because with this money they will have to pay for their seven years of study without the help of their parents. After that, he went clothes shopping with his mother, he neede an entair new wardorbe appart of his Hogwarts that they went to the wand shop, 'Ollivander's. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair in which Lily sat on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry .

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Mr. Potter." It wasn't a question. Ahh and Lily Potter, ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

"Yes that's correct Mr. Ollivander." said his mother.

"Yes. Let's get down to business shall we? Mr. Potter, which arm is your wand hand?"Ollivander asked.

I'm right-handed sir" said Harry.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Try this other one, 11 inches, Dragon Heartstring, robust and good for defence charms," he said, handing him a char grey wand which immediately, upon having contact with it, sent a chill down his spine.

"Nope, not that one," Ollivander said, snatching the wand right out of his hand and returning it to its box, "try this one, 11 ¼ inches, Unicorn hair core from a rather arrogant male unicorn, good for finesse and skilled spell casting," he explained, handing the wand to Harry, however, this one almost burnt his hand right off as soon as he touched it "Nope, not that one either, it seems the Unicorn passed off its arrogance to his hairs as well. . ."

"Let's see....this one, maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try it"

Harry tried but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no, here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere. Let me see, I wonder, yes, why not, unusual combination holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple, try this one."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden tingling sensation in his fingers, but it was soon gone too. Thirty minutes minutes later and Harry still couldn't get a wand and was slightly panicking. What if I'm not destined for a wand was one of the thoughts running through his head. His mother watch as wand after wand passed through his hands with amusement. She knew that her son was quite good with magic, she had watched him practcing with her or his husband wand when he thought that nobody was around.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure we are going to fing the right wand for you" she said.

After hearing his mother he relaxed a bit, but after another thirty minutes he was getting nervous again. Suddenly, Ollivander returned from the back of the shop carrying something behind his back with a serious expression on his face as he looked to Lily, who was lounging in one of the stools provided by Ollivander earlier, with a bored expression on her face, and Harry who was looking slightly anxious. The prospect of possibly not getting a wand was finally starting to get to him.

"Never in my life have I had such a hard time finding a wand for someone Mr. Potter, it's the wand that chooses the wizard after all," he began as he placed an old dusty box on the counter "which is why I am even considering letting you try this one," he said, opening the lid and letting Harry see, in his opinion, the coolest wand so far. It had a rather thick and curved handle made of some black coloured wood that looked to grip comfortably in the palm of someone's hand, the tip of the wand looked to be a unicorn's horn carved out of the same wood yet coloured ivory that had a ridge protruding from the spike like hilt and spiralling all the way around it to the tip. The wand looked deadly, awesome, and powerful. He looked at Ollivander looking for permission to pick it up.

Harry warily gripped the hilt of the wand and held it closely. At first, nothing seemed to happen; no reaction at all; causing Ollivander let out a disappointed sigh. He was about to take it back and inform the boy that he had no wand for him when a light suddenly began to shine brightly from the tip of wand, getting brighter and brighter until Ollivander and Lily had to shield their eyes from the light; however, for Harry, the light seemed comforting, warm and it didn't burn his eyes at all, allowing him to stare at the core of the light's origin without the slightest need to shield away from the spectacle.

He closed his eyes and connected with his magic himself and felt more power rushing through his very veins giving him a sense of complete invincibility! Slowly the feeling died down but he could still feel the hum of the wand in his hand. It was like a missing piece of his soul had just been returned to him.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter, I think it's safe to say that we can expect great things from you. That wand you hold in your hand has a long history, one that tells tales of great tragedy and great success. That wand you hold in your hand can be considered both a blessing and a curse, which is why I must tell you of its history and its origins. . ." he trailed off ominously, making sure he had both their attentions.

Your wand goes by many names, it is a legend among all wand makers and was last held by Albus Dumbledore, defeater of the dark wizard Grindelwald who had the wand before Dumbledore beat him and took it from him. It is called the death stick or the elder wand or the wand of destiny. It has a very dark history and nobody knows how old it actually is." He looked at both Harry and Lily, realizing he had their full attention he continued, "It is said to have been a gift by death himself to a wizard he deemed worthy of being its host. It is said that the owner of the wand will be unbeatable in a every duel. For years people have looked for this wand and the ones that found it have always been killed or have had the wand stolen. Ever since the night when it's original owner was killed, the wand has never fully accepted anybody as its rightful owner, anybody at all that is until you came along. This wand has fully given you its allegiance and we have seen proof of it," he said "use it wisely and well young wizard," Ollivander said looking a bit proudly at Harry.

Harry and Lily seemed pensive and troubled for a moment before Harry frowned and looked at his wand then back at Ollivander "Sorry Ollivander, but no matter how much I love my wand, I just can't believe the story you told me to be even close to the truth . . ."

Seeing the man about to interrupt, Harry stalled him by raising his hand before continuing "I'm not saying it isn't partly true, because I really wouldn't know, but to think this wand would allow the wielder to be unbeatable in duels is laughable, My mother could still, with her 'average' wand, pummel me into the ground, regardless of which wand I wield. No legendary wand will change that . . . wouldn't it make more sense that this wand simply allowed one to focus their magic much more easily, while having affinities for all kinds of magic, like how your regular wands have affinities for certain branches of magic?"

Ollivander smiled mysteriously and chuckled "I share the same opinion, but one can't argue with legends. However, thinking the way you do already puts you a step ahead of that wand's previous owners," he said with an approving nod "the last wizard to wield that wand, was unfortunately, the Dark Lord Grindelwald himself, and it was the very wand he was using when Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, defeated him in a duel," he smiled mysteriously, "So, it is safe to say that given that the wand chose you as its owner, and that Albus was able to defeat Grindelwald in a duel at the time, that the stories can't be one hundred percent accurate, hmm?"

Harry nodded and pocketed his wand before Ollivander's face turned serious as he looked to Lily"The lad is bright, perhaps it would be in his best interest to be taught Occlumency to guard the secrets about the wand in his mind, many would seek to harm and destroy him to be able to harness its powers, after all."

Lily seemed to pale at the implications of these words bwfore responding "I'll make sure he learns it, both James and I are very capable occlumens"

Olivander nodded and seemed to be deep in thought "I guess the Potter's family lybrary has interesting books in said field"

" Yes, if that's all, how much is for the wand?" Lily said.

" That will be seven galleons, and may I recommend a dragon hide wand holster too, it comes with anti-summoning charms, a disillusionment charm so only you can see it, and a special summoning charm that it will make your wand appear in your hand whenever you need it" said Olivander.

" Of course, after that interesting story whe have to make sure that my son's wand can be well protected"said Lily. If that wand is so powerful, it will be dangerous if somebody get's word that Harry owns it she thought.

" So, it will be thirty galleons in total" Olivander told Lily. "Mr. Potter, after seeing the wand that gave it´s allegiance to you, all I can say it's that I expect great things from you" Ollivander trailed off while Lily paid for the wand and the holster.

Their final stop was at Flourish and Blotts. After purchasing all the books on his school list, he purchased the rest of the series of the 'Standard book of Spells' as well as books on advanced Transfiguration theory, battle Transfiguration manuals, advanced Charms and spell, and several texts on Runes and their application. To say Lily was susrprised was an understatement, she didn't Know how much far ahead Harry was in his studies, but it seemed that she will soon found out.

When they got home, Harry went to his room to sort his things through whilst her mother went to prepare lunch. His brother and sisters were playing quidditch with his father. Rose Lily Potter was his oldest sister; while him being the oldest Potter children with 11 years old; she was 10 years old and a read head but with brown eyes like his dad,. Then came Matt William Potter, 8 years old and quite the prankster too, he had messy black hair with brown eyes like his dad as well, and last Lily Ann Potter, 6 years old, with dark read hair and green eyes, she was an exact copy of her mother.

"Harry, lunch is ready!"yelled his mom. Putting the last of his new books in the bookcase he went downstairs to eat with his family. When he got downstairs he realized that they had guests; Sirius family plus Remus; for lunch.

"Padfoot, Moony!!" Harry yelled and whent to hug both marauders.

" Hey pup, how are you doing? Said Sirius returning the hug and ruffling his already messed up hair.

"Pretty good, hey Moony got a girlfriend yet? whispered Harry to Remus.

" No cub, haven't got the time" answered Remus while laughing.

" Hey prongslet, I heard you went to get your things for Hogwarts this morning?asked Sirius

" Yep, everything ready " said Harry.

"Hiya Harry" said Chistine Black. Sirius wife was very beatiful, tall, brown hair and blue eyes. They had three chidren. The oldest were the twins James Sirius Black and Daniel Remus Black, Both being the exact copy of Sirius, and their youngest Jane Christine Black, her being the exact copy of her mother.

" Hi aunty Chris" said Harry while hugging his aunty. After the greetings everyone sat down at the table and started eating. Everyone was making jokes and they all seemed to get along.. The girls were having girl talks, while the guys were talking about pranks, broomsticks, and Quidditch. After lunch Harry went to his room to start reading his new books, he had read all the books till third year already, that is why he bought the rest of the books from 4° to 7 ° year already and some more advanced books. But first he had to start his oclummancy training.

" Hey mom, where are the books on oclummancy?" Asked Harry to his mother.

" mmm....Left corner in the library" answered his mother.

" Thanks mom" said Harry.

" You're welcome sweatie" said his mom with a kiss on his cheek.

Going to the library he found his dad, Sirius and Remus talking and laughing. They were remenbering some of the pranks they made while attending Hogwarts.

" Hey squirt" said his dad. "You haven't told me how things were in the alley yet"

"Well Dad is quite interesting you see.." said Harry and started explaining everithing that had happened in diagon alley to the marauders and they were very excited to see how much powerful will Harry be in the future. " … so that's why I'm looking for the books on oclummancy.

" Alright son, if you need any help with your trainig let us know so we can help you" said his father while the other two were nodding in acceptance.

" Now that you mention it, you could teach me some spells, I realized that my wand doesn't have the ministry trace because it wasn't created by Ollivander, which I assume he puts the monitoring spells on the wands to detect underage sorcery" he finished grinning.

" Wow that's so wicked pup!!" exclaimed Sirius. " we can teach you everithing we know, oh imagine the kind of pranks that you can pull at school with all the training that we are going to give you.

" Excellent, but I also want you to teach me serious stuff you know, like things that you learnt in the auror academy. James and Sirius worked at the ministry as aurors. Both were Captains of the Magical Law Enforcement and were recognised as the best aurors in Britain and Europe. Remus was quite the wizard too, he was in the same level to James and Sirius, but being a werewolf he had problems finding a steady job.

" You sure son, is very difficult to keep up to the auror training, is not just learning spells, but phisical training too, so if you think you can, we will have to begin with the phisical training".

" Sure dad, no problem, lets work on a schedule for my trainig so we can fit everithing that I might need"said Harry excitedly, he was going to learn really advanced stuff for the rest of the summer!!


End file.
